Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{34}{100} \times 100\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{37}{50} = -0.74$ $ -\dfrac{34}{100} = -0.34$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ -0.74 \times -0.34 \times 1 = {?} $ $ -0.74 \times -0.34 \times 1 = 0.2516 $